Voldemort's Return
by Crystalmanga
Summary: Voldemort...is back? What?
1. Voldemort?

"Sh, it's going to be OK. Voldemort is dead now." Ginny tries to calm her son, James. "Mom! Dad keeps telling me these things! I can't take it!" He sobs. Ginny frowns and stomps downstairs.

"Harry!" She yells. "Yes, my darling?" Harry tries to sound confident. "Why are you telling James all this crap? He's getting scared and it's your fault!" She puts the light out and turns it right back on. "OK, OK! I'll stop for his good! At least Lily can get some sleep, I guess." Harry takes a step back. "I get it, Albus likes it. But Lily and James don't." She growls.

A screech comes from the living room and the lights turn on. "Quite it, Hedwig Jr." Harry calls over his shoulder. The screeching stops and the lights go out again. "Mom?" A small voice sounds. Ginny turns around to see Lily staring up at her. "Another muggle is trying to break in. He has a wand." She says quietly. Ginny and Harry look at each other and run upstairs. By then, the 'muggle' had already broken in.

James screams and runs out of his room. "It's true! Voldemort is real! Dad, Mom!" He cries. A pale face peaks out from behind the door. Just before he disappears, Ginny catches his eye and falls back. "It's Voldemort…" She whispers just before she feints.


	2. The Hurt and the Dead

"Daddy, who was that man again?" Albus asked. It was the next day and everyone had so many questions.

"That was the evil guy I told you stories about, Albus." Harry sighed. "But dad, you said he was dead!" Albus looked at Harry, his eyes where twinkling, as if Harry was telling a story. Harry didn't know what to say. He thought Voldemort was dead, but he wasn't. Ginny walked in and sat down by Harry. "So, what spooky thing are you telling him now?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's the one asking questions!" Harry grumbled.

Ginny looked at Harry, then at Albus. "I think it's time for you two to learn some things." Ginny finally said. "I...don't know. They're twelve. They'll go to Hogwarts in 2 months." Harry looked at his son and sighed. "Mom, I think that dad's right. I already got my Hogwarts letter, just like Lily did this year." Albus told her. Ginny nodded then they heard crying upstairs. "I got it." Ginny rolled her eyes

Once Ginny was gone, Harry called over Hedwig Jr. "Albus, do you want to take Jr. to Hogwarts? I think since he hasn't done anything in his life, you could take him." Albus opened his mouth to speak, then they heard a short scream. "Ginny!" Harry yelled, then raced up the stairs. When he got upstairs, he found Lily on the floor. Her tears filled her mouth so that she couldn't scream in agony. "Where's your mother?" He asked her. Lily pointed to the bathroom. He rushed to open the door. He ran inside and looked in the bath. There Ginny was, dead. Harry couldn't say anything. All he did was yell in rage and cry.

. . .

The next day, Harry put her corpse in a coffin that had been carved by Dumbledor. Albus, Lily, and James cried over their loss. After an hour or so, Harry led them back inside. James looked at Harry and said, "Daddy, what are we going to do without mommy?" He asked. "I don't know." Harry admitted. "But I'll think of something"


	3. Hogwarts at last!

2 months later, Voldemort seemed like he was done. Everything was as it should be. Lily and Albus went to Hogwarts, and James stayed behind. They still wept of their loss, but they knew that they had to keep going without her. "Daddy, i'm hungry!" James frowned. Harry sighed for a moment. "OK, lets go make some breakfast." he finally said. When they got home, they made breakfast and Harry made a Patronum for James' entertainment.

It was so quiet in the house. No Ginny to make him shut up, no Hedwig Jr.'s screeching, and no kids playing games together. The house was silent other than the slight wind outside. "Daddy?" asked James, "Doesn't this place feel a bit...I don't know, lonely?" Harry sank down into his chair. "Yes...It does. Y'know what? I'll tell a story." he exclaimed. "Yay!" James cheered. "Once upon a time," Started Harry, "There was a boy and a girl. They both went to Hogwarts, but they didn't know each other very well. The boy only knew the girls brother. Hey, you can name them!" Harry said. "The boy should be Bob and the girl can be Bobette!" James giggled. Harry laughed. "What about the girl's brother?" "I know! Frank!" James joked. Harry nodded, "OK. So Frank and Bob where great friends. Once in a while, Bob and Bobette caught each other's eye, but Frank always pushed her away." Harry continued.

After the story, it was a silent day. Silent lunch, silent snack, and silent dinner. The day was pretty much silent except for James' questions and Harry's answers. But after dinner, they heard screeching. "Shut up, Jr." Harry called. James came up to him and smiled. "Dad, it's Hedwig Jr.!" He proclaimed. They raced upstairs. Hedwig Jr. was right there, with two small notes in her mouth. Harry took one and read it.

Dear Father,

We have made it safely to Hogwarts. You were right when you said it was like a castle! I got sorted into Griffindor! But here's some weird news. Albus is in Slytherin! Is he bad? I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone! Maybe it's just because he's strong? Well, whatever it is, I know he's not a bad guy. Anyways, love you!

Lily

Harry smiled and took the next one

Dear dad,

I'm at Hogwarts now. You where right! It's giant! Anyways, I'm in Slytherin. I mean, I guess thats all right, considering theres a girl there I like. She has lovely blond hair _and_ she has a really nice twin brother (who's also in Slytherin!) We get along pretty well! Lily's in Griffindor, which I'm proud of. I mean, we are twins. We have to be proud of each other, right? Well, I love you! (please write back!)

Albus

Harry stroked Hedwig Jr. and took out a piece of paper and a quill. He wrote:

Dear my lovely children,

I'm proud of both of you. Lily, I think Albus is still a good person. And I'm glad to hear you two are coming along well. I learned a long time ago that not all Slytherin children are bad, so yeah. How's the new Headmaster? Her name is Mamdam Cinderfoot, right? Oh what a strange name! Anyways, love you both

your Father Harry

Then, Harry put it in Hedwig's mouth and sent her off. The rest of the night, Harry was happy. Happy to hear things where going along so well with them!


End file.
